


Esteem

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not here. Not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esteem

"My King-"

"Don't," says Thorin. "Not here. Not like this."

Dwalin nods, pressing a kiss on warm skin to feel the shiver as Thorin unbends momentarily. "I think you overestimate the reverence with which I will treat you when you are king under the mountain," he says, and grins against Thorin's neck as his shocked laughter rumbles through both of them.

~

He does not prostrate himself before this cold stone, as some do who turned their back before. But he finds himself kneeling, hand pressed against unmoving granite.

His hand does not shake. Not here. Not like this.

"My King."

**Author's Note:**

> (Trying to shake of writer's block, or rather, cyclical writer's procrastination, in which I spend so much time deciding which story to write, I never get anything done.)
> 
> The long version of this is totally EL/ND, but I didn't write it :(


End file.
